King of Hearts
by Precious Thing
Summary: The Labyrinth was to get Toby back wasnt it? What if Jareth offered a different way. Where no Labyrinth was mentioned. A way she would love him no matter what. S/J
1. Chapter 1

A harsh wind blew, causing the young girl to give a sigh of frustration. She had lost her page yet again due to the unforgiving elements that New England was known for. She took a deep breath, closed her emerald colored eyes, and started again. "For my kingdom is as great," she paused again. "Why can't I ever remember that damn line!" She slammed the book shut and pet the beast behind her to soothe her mind. The beast was, in fact, her faithful dog Merlin. "Oh Merlin, how will I ever get anywhere in this world if I can't even remember one stupid line!" The girl exclaimed dramatically. Seven chimes of a clock was heard and the girls face morphed into one of panic. "Or keep track of time! Seven Oclock already! Karen is for sure going to murder me this time…"

The teen began running, her straight brown locks trailing behind her as faithfully as her dog. She was almost halfway to her destination when little drops of water started falling from the sky. But the girl did not stop her furious jog, just as a white owl never stopped watching and following her as faithfully as her beast. By the time she had arrived to her quaint house her and the beast were already soaking wet and greeted by a furious trophy wife. "Look at you! Not only are you late but now you're filthy as well."

"I'm sorry, I lost track of time and-" She stopped and gingerly touched her now sore cheek. Karen had slapped her?

"Now Sarah, go inside and speak to your father, I am sure Robert will not tolerate this behavior either." Sarah began to walk inside, accompanied by her faithful beast, when Karen stopped her. "Leave the dog, idiot." Karen sneered. Sarah sighed and told Merlin to go into the garage. "I swear you must get such foolishness from your mother, it's no wonder she walked out on you. " Karen mumbled.

Sarah continued walking, choosing to ignore the offensive statement. When she got up to her bedroom she slammed the door shut in frustration. "What does she know about Mom, if anything Karen is the foolish one for marrying that man." Sarah mumbled to herself while getting changed into a long poets shirt and jeans. A knock was heard on the door, a knock so forceful it rattled the childish trinkets that were throughout the room. "Come in!" A tall man holding an adorable little boy came in. "Tell me what happened Sarah." The man who was her father commanded.

She sighed and began, "I was reading a book in the park and I lost track of time. I'm sorry." The fathers eyes showed no hints into what he was thinking. But from past experiences, Sarah knew.

"What kind of book?" He asked sternly. Sarah looked away, practically admitting her guilt to the established lawyer.

"Fiction," she mumbled. Roberts face stayed the same except for the bulging of a vein in his forehead that showed his anger.

"You know we talked about this Sarah. Fiction is not a suitable read when you are older than seven. Now give it here." His hand extended, waiting for the book to be placed in it. Knowing that if she refused it would cause even more trouble so Sarah relented her precious book. Her father looked at it, "The Labyrinth," he sneered. "What a stupid name." He placed the young boy gently into the hands of the girl and turned on his heel to walk out. "We will return at midnight."

"Have fun!" She called out to him. The door slammed shut in response. "Alright Tobes," the girl said addressing the little boy with a smile. "Wanna hear a story?" The little tot gurgled happily at the thought of a story which he was seldom read. Sarah sighed, getting into character. What fun would the story be without acting it out to her eager audience? "There once was a girl who the Goblin King had fallen in love with and gave her special powers." As the story continued the weather outside began to worsen. It was as if to cover from the storm that an innocent looking owl with pearly white feathers perched himself on a branch. The branch was conveniently located in a position where it faced directly into the room. But of course that was purely accidental, why would an owl wish to peer in on the girl that was so emphatically acting out a story for her younger half brother? The girl, was currently teasing her brother. "Oh what were those words? I want? No, no… I-" The toddler let out a giggle and shook his head as if asking her not to say it. In the background murmuring could be heard.

"I wish! What is so hard about 'I wish!'" Of course to the girl the murmuring just sounded like the old house settling.

"Thats right! Angrily the girl exclaimed, 'I wish the Goblins would take you away…" She settled her brother into her bed, and wrapped him tight in blankets. "Right now." And she kissed his forehead softly. With that being said the windows shattered and an owl flew in. But do not be mistaken my dear readers, the owl never flew out. A dangerous looking man took the place of the owl and looked the poor terrified girl straight in the eye. And that, is where our story begins.

Alright guys lemme know what you think, the next chapter will definitely be longer but I wanted to leave it here. Review please so I know if its any better than what it was before!


	2. Chapter 2

**Jareth POV**

"Get out." A venomous voice spat out. The owner of that voice was a seemingly sweet looking girl. I raised an eyebrow.

"Is that really what you want Sarah? If I leave you will never get your brother back."

Sarah outwardly scoffed, "Obviously you have lost your mind. I just tucked my brother in, now get out before I call the police." Oh Sarah, how much I love your passion!

"Are you sure about that? After all you did wish him away to me after all." I smiled as she slowly started to realize. She quickly looked to her left where her brother had previously resided. She gasped a little when she saw he was gone.

"Where is he!" She shouted at me. Her green eyes could rival the greek goddess Lyssa with the fury held within them. I suppose it would have been better if she was not furious at me, but every pair of lovers have their spats now and then. I smiled at this thought. "Where. Is. He." Sarah spat out furiously. I sighed and leaned against the wall casually.

"Really Sarah, and here I thought you were intelligent. He's in my kingdom." She gaped at me.

"As in the Goblin Kingdom?"

I nodded, "That would indeed be my Kingdom." And soon yours as well. Sarah briefly looked like she was about to panic but quickly covered it up.

"Well now that we both know where he is, you can give him back now. And be quick about it, my parents will be home soon."

I laughed. "You of all people should know that it is not that simple Sarah. There is only one way you can get him back and I hardly think you would be willing to pay the price." She strode up to me and looked me in the eyes, I noticed her eyes had a determined glint in them.

"Don't you dare tell me what I won't do! I will do whatever I can to get my brother back from the disgusting likes of you." The passion in her voice was just magnificent! I smirked at her and lowered my head down to her level.

"The only way to get your brother, Toby was it? Well it doesn't matter much its not like you will ever see him again."

Sarah glared at me. "How the hell do I get him back!" My lips slipped into a feral grin, I just could not contain my excitement! I had her right where I wanted her.

"The only way to get him back Precious, is to replace a life with a life." She grabbed my shirt.

"Elaborate." She said.

"It is really quite simple Precious. I will put it into perspective for you. It is like getting a gift and someone saying they want it back. Why should I give it back without proper compensation?" Sarah nodded thoughtfully.

"And if I do this, what would happen to Toby. He would come back no harm done? Like it never happened." I nodded at her. "So any life is okay right? If I used my own, no one else would have to be involved right?" I stared at her.

"Only your life would do. But yes, no one else would have to be involved." She sighed and nodded.

"Then what of my family? Would they remember me?" I shook my head.

"It would be as if you never existed to your parents." She took a deep breath in and forced a smile.

"Alright then, I guess we have ourselves a deal! I will go with you in place of Toby." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"You don't seem too concerned about what will happen to you."

She smiled sadly. "How could I? It is my fault that he is in your stupid kingdom in the first place so I have to get him out."

"My kingdom is not stupid I will have you know. It has one of the best economies in all of the Underground."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. So is this a deal or what?"

I smiled. "Most certainly a deal Precious." My voice came out akin to a purr. I grabbed her hand that she had out for a handshake and placed a kiss on it. "If you want you can gather some essential items, but do not worry about clothing and such. That will be taken care of." She nodded and turned around. "Will you be ready in a few minutes." She nodded.

"I just need to say goodbye to Merlin." I could feel jealousy consume me but I quickly remembered that Merlin was her childhood dog. I would allow her to take him with her but I am afraid the Goblins would try to cook him for dinner. I followed a few steps behind her when I saw a large grey dog. "Hey Merlin, i'm gonna be gone for a while…" The dog started whining. "I know, I know, I will miss you too." She let out a bittersweet smile as a few tears escaped her eyes. "But listen," The dog barked as if he was assuring her he was listening. "I want you to protect Tobes okay? And when I get back, if you did a good job, I will get you the biggest bone ever!" The dog barked happily, licking her face. After petting her pet for a while she turned to me. "I'm ready."

I nodded, I was getting anxious at the fact that I was so close to having her by my side. "If you would follow me." I said as I walked back to the room we had come from. "I figured there was someone else you would want to say goodbye too." I gestured to the crib, where Toby was sleeping. She gasped and tears poured from her eyes.

"Toby!" She ran over to the crib and picked him up. "Now Toby, I don't think you will remember this but for the sake of my sanity please listen." She started across the room to a wall of stuffed animals. "This is Lancelot. He will keep you safe, so don't let Dad take him away from you okay!" She kissed his forehead and laid him down again. "I love you Tobes, I know I was not always the best sister but at least I can get you out of the messes I get you into eh?" She smiled at me. "Thank you...Your Highness." I smiled, happy I could do this one thing for her.

"Jareth, you can call me Jareth." She nodded. "Are you ready to go?"

Sarah sighed. "I suppose I am." I grabbed her hand gently and conjured a crystal and smashed it.

"Welcome home Sarah."

**AN- sorry it took me forever life has been hectic with finals, and a lit analysis due. Hopefully my updates will be more regular after finals. Thanks for the reviews/alerts! Lemme know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

SARAH POV

I looked around when the dust and flying glitter had faded. I don't think there was this much glitter around in kindergarten art class! I smiled to myself at that thought. "So it meets your approval I presume?" The rotten baby stealing/kinda genie asked.

My eyes widened. "Holy shit, this is a castle." I said when I finally looked around. We were in the middle of what appeared to be the throne room. There was a lavish throne toward the back wall, stone flooring (From the little that could be seen anyway), and a pit in the middle with a surplus of pillows. Oh ya, and there were fifty million drunken goblins and chickens running amok! Other than that though the castle was quite fitting of a royal king.

"That is what a King lives in Sarah, shocking I know." He said sarcastically. I glared at him.

"Alright then Mr. 'Tude no need for the sass." I joked, trying to hide my raising anxiety levels as I realized I was completely out of my element.

He laughed at me and shook his head. "I will try Precious, but I doubt I will succeed." I took a deep breath, trying to play it cool and casual.

"So wheres the royal dungeon?" I asked flippantly.

"We have oubliettes here, but that is beside the point. Come, follow me. It is time we get you settled in." Jareth commanded as he strutted away. He just freakin strutted, I can't even strut! I followed reluctantly behind him. I guess I'm off to this stupid 'oubliette' now, thats such a stupid name! Might as well just call it hell. "I don't see what your pouting about dearest, I assure you this is much better than your previous residence."

I snorted. "Why would a dungeon, oh wait I'm sorry, an oubliette, be better than my room?" _My eyes widened as I realized what I had said. You idiot! What if he goes back on his deal and takes back Toby!_ I was about to apologize when I saw his shocked face.

"Is that where you thought you were going Sarah?" I nodded, unsure of the motive behind his question. I heard violent chuckles, "Why in the Underground would you be going to an oubliette! That is for prisoners dear, which you are most certainly not." Now I was confused.

"What do you mean I'm not a prisoner! I was taken here to replace my brother and I can't leave. I know I got myself into this mess but I want to take on my punishment head on and not deal with your lies. Just show me the oubliette already." Jareth scowled at me, as if he was disappointed that I didn't fall for his lies.

"Really Sarah, I usually love your fire but this is just ridiculous! I have no reason to throw you into an oubliette! An oubliette is where you put someone to forget about them, and Precious, I have no intentions to forget about you."

I arched my eyebrow at him. "Alright, whatever you say Your Majesty. But I will say I told you so when I eventually get thrown into the oubliette!" Alright, so I admit. I am extremely stubborn. His face darkened and any signs of the seemingly accommodating king. He slowly advanced toward me, and I was not gonna lie. I was terrified!

"Listen and listen well Sarah because I never want to teach you this lesson again." He started off darkly. I gulped. "Fae never lie Sarah, and I certainly am no exception." I was in shock from his nearness. I was distracted by the overwhelming smell of pine trees and rain.

"Oh, really? Well...okay?" I really did not know how to respond to that statement. He sighed, backed up, and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. I heard muttering under his breath but I couldn't understand what he was saying. _Something about how this was going to be a lot harder than he thought? What would be, keeping a prisoner? Ahem excuse me 'guest'._ "So, um, where am I staying then?" I asked nervously. He regained his smile and looked at me with an excited glint in his eyes.

"You will find out momentarily Precious, we are almost there." I nodded and we lapsed into silence. _I really was not sure of anything anymore. Who was the villain here, him-for taking Tobes in the first place, or me-for wishing him away (albeit via storytelling). But at the same time I didn't know who the hero was either, Jareth for being so nice to me and giving my brother back, or me because I was the stereotypical martyr._

"I guess not everything is as simple as a story." I muttered under my breath. "What was that Sarah?" Jareth inquired politely. I blushed, I had said that outloud?

"Nothing Your-sorry I mean Jareth."

He smiled, "Okay then. Ah here we are!" He said opening a massive door. I couldn't help but gasp as I saw what was in front of me. "This, this is mine?"

Jareth smirked. "Well of course, have you seen any other future Queens around here?" I whipped my head around. "I'm sorry what?" He rolled his eyes at me. "Really Sarah, I know you heard me. You are the only one I would consider being **my** future Queen." _Surely I wasn't hearing this right. Maybe I was just too exhausted from everything that happened today but all I knew was that right now my brain would not cooperate right now. And I passed out._

JPOV

I picked her up gently and laid her on her new bed. I tucked a stray hair away from her face as I appreciated her beauty. This girl has really grown up. You look so different from the day you first approached my in the park years ago. "Though you may be shocked now Sarah, make no mistake I **will** have you. Now that you are finally here with me, I will **never** let you go."

AN- so its been a while, no excuses :( I hope to update soon (if school lets me) Thanks for the encouraging reviews and please review this chapter as well! 3


	4. Chapter 4

PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE

SPOV

I woke up in a wonderfully soft and cushy bed. But then I bolted up. _Why didn't my alarm wake me up? Is Toby up yet? Oh my gosh it must be so late, has he eaten yet?_ And then it all came back to me. I didn't have the luxury of domestic worries, I wasn't at home any more. I scanned my eyes, appreciating the grandeur of the room. From the position I could see there were two large mahogany doors with brass handles. "So it was all real. Well nothing will come of staying in this gloriously comfortable bed all day." I started to get up and groaned, "Ew, its cold. I guess 10 more minutes wouldn't hurt." She was about to go to sleep when she heard knocking on the door. Pouting to herself, she got up and wrapped the blanket around her cape style. "Who is it?" She said answering the door. When she opened it she was greeted by a tiny goblin.

"Morning! His majesty told me to fetch you for breakfast, yes he did. Now look at you! Hardly presentable for a breakfast with my Lord. Come come, lets do something about this mess." The little goblin woman grabbed her hand and dragged her to one of the doors. "Now you hop in the shower now while I go find you some nice clothes to wear for breakfast." _In like a tornado, out like a breeze_. This bathroom was no different than the rest of the room, it was beautiful.

"This bathroom can look as pretty as it wants, but if it doesn't have hot water then i'm out." I turned on the shower and took off my clothes. I hopped in quickly and let the water hit my back. "Holy heavens this is amazing!" The water was perfectly hot and it filled the bathroom up with, "Is that scented steam! No wait its...SCENTED WATER!" I sniffed around and determined that it was indeed scented shower water. "This is the best vanilla i've ever smelt…" I said dreamily. This was hands down the best shower of my life.

"Are you almost done in there? I have your outfit laid out."

I sighed, I knew such peace could not last forever. "I'm drying off now… HOLY COW THIS TOWEL IS WARM AND FLUFFY! Do I have to get out?" I pouted. It was nice to relax and forget about the situation I was in. I heard a giggle from the other side of the door.

"Yes, his majesty is waiting...Outside the door actually." I blushed, I hope he had not heard that. I hurried and dried off, putting on one of the cotton robes that had been laid out. When I walked out the goblin was gone but on the bed was a stunning sun dress. It was light green with a slight V neck shape and It came down to what looked to be a bit below my knees. I dressed in it quickly and went out the door.

"My, don't you look beautiful today." I could never handle compliments well. Maybe because I wasn't used to them but either way I blushed and did what I always did, come back with a stupid reply.

"All I know is that I smell great." After I realized what had come out of my mouth I wanted to slap myself for being so stupid. _What am I thinking! Why should I care what this guy thinks of me? Remember your walls Sarah. You're here because of Toby, not on a vacation. Remain calm, cool, slightly sassy, and in control._ "Oh do you? Well it would be a shame not to find out for myself." He grabbed my elbow gently, leaning me forward. And then he sniffed me behind the ear. I made a face. "You're right, you do smell amazing."

"You! Don't just go around sniffing people as you please! There are boundaries. Just because I am here does not mean you get free reign to sniff me whenever!" He arched his eyebrows at me.

"Since when does someone tell the King of the Goblins what to do? Isn't the king the all supreme ruler?" He said it with a smile, but I was still slightly intimidated.

"Of goblins, not me. There is a reason why I am here after all, and no where in our deal did it say I had to let you rule me." _Oh my gosh Sarah, just shut up! You're acting like such a bitch! Calm yo'self._ I blushed. "I'm sorry it seems my foot is eternally in my mouth." He smirked at me. "I wouldn't expect anything less from you, please don't hesitate to be yourself around me." Outwardly I smiled, but on the inside I was still suspicious. _There is no way this is a guy who takes babies for a living. I'll play his game for now but I won't be letting my guard down._

Jareth Pov

I could tell that she still had her guard up. And it was extremely frustrating! _What more do I have to do to get her to trust me? I don't know if I can stand being this nice anymore!_ I want to tease her, be vain, but I don't want to scare her off. "Well I believe we have breakfast waiting for us, are you hungry?" She nodded emphatically.

"Starved! What are we having?" I produced a crystal and held it in front of her eyes.

"If I can offer you your dreams, I think I can manage gettinyou a perfect breakfast." She nodded sarcastically.

"A little cocky now aren't you? Alright lets see if you can make it happen."

I grinned. "Care to wager on it?" She put her hand on her mouth.

"The almighty King bets? How scandalous!"

"Us Fae love our wagers, so do we have a deal?" She put her finger on her mouth and took a second to think.

"I want to hear the bet before I agree to it." _Good call Precious, you never can trust a Fae_.

"If you win I will do whatever you say for two days, however this is unlikely considering the fact that you won't win."

"What makes you so confident?"

I brushed her hair out of her face and said spoke softly. "Because I know you dear Sarah." She turned a bright red at my words. She coughed to try to dispel some of her embarrassment.

"What do you want if you win?" I grabbed her hand within my gloved ones tightly.

"A date with you." I expected her to blush and be at least slightly embarrassed by my proposition. But like always my Sarah was always surprising me.

"Deal, but I am just giving you a heads up. For lunch you will be dining on disappointment, while I on the other hand, shall be dining on the sweet taste of VICTORY!"We both laughed as I led her to the dining room. Though I laughed at her joke, there was no way I would lose.

AN I know it took forever again, but you can yell at my teachers for that. I feel like theyre both super OC but is it bad OC or naww, lemme know. Also as you readers know this is rated M, would you guys be okay with the dialogue being upped a bit in maturity or naaw. (at at least one point in this story there will be a lemon, just letting you guys know.) THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND I WILL TRY TO UPDATE IT SOONER I SWEAR! Also obviously I really like writing but I love critiques even more. On wattpad I have a story called MAsquerade, I want to enter it to a small teen writing competition but idk if its good enough. Please critique it and let me know if its atleast decent. Maybe if this happens I can update another chapter for next weekend :)


	5. Chapter 5

Spov

As I walked to the dining room I was feeling confident that there was no way he would win this bet. I mean, there wasn't a snowballs chance in Hell that he would be able to guess my perfect breakfast. I glanced over at his smug little face. _I can't wait to see his face of disappointment when he loses. _

"Here we are Sarah." My mouth dropped at the spread that was on the table. _HOW THE HELL DID HE KNOW! _

"How… What… I don't even care anymore. FOOD!" On the table there was cold buttered pasta, cold veggie deep dish pizza. With extra mushrooms, my favorite. And not only that there were banana pancakes! _There is no way he could have just guessed all this! Well jokes on him, he gets stuck eating all these things._

"I must say Precious, this is a very odd assortment of food." I smiled.

"I mean I like leftovers, and banana pancakes. Its only weird if you put them into one meal." He shrugged.

"But you have to admit though, this is a perfect breakfast." I groaned. _If I really wanted too I could lie, but I really want the food. Maybe I could act like its not perfect? I am a pretty good actress._

"I mean don't get me wrong, it's pretty good. Fantastic even, but it's not perfect." I said while taking a bite of the marvelous tasting pizza. "Oh my God, this is amazing! Who made this? Save the date, I am marrying this pizza." Jareth chuckled at my reaction.

"Well if its not perfect then I guess we shouldn't eat it for breakfast. I will have to send in a different meal then."

"NO! I mean, why waste perfectly good food? Why not just eat it?" I knew I was fighting a losing battle. But what can I say, i'm stubborn.

"Admit it, its perfect."

"I wont say that, BUT, how about we just cancel the bet? You don't have to be my slave and I don't have to go on a date with you. Its a win win situation." He leaned over and took a bite of my pizza.

"As good as this pizza maybe, it's not worthy to marry you Sarah. I am the only one who will have that honor." _What did he just say? I don't think so._

"Excuse me? I will marry who I want, and spoiler alert! It's not you. Just because I am your prisoner does not mean I will just sit back idly as you command me. You have no reason to marry me except for sleeping with me. It ain't gonna happen bucko."

"You will not marry anyone except for me! I am sick of your attitude that I am out to get you. You are not my prisoner and I am not just trying to get in your pants. I don't appreciate you expecting the worse from me constantly." He seethed. I flipped my hair over my shoulder.

"Whatever." I grumbled out. I started to storm away but he grabbed my arm.

"Where are you going?" He asked. I attempted to rip my arm out of his grip.

"Anywhere that is away from you." I spat. He momentarily looked taken back by my viciousness but quickly masked it.

"I will let you have your time now but at 8 tonight I am collecting my winnings. I want my date." I didn't respond and kept walking. When I arrived to my room I flopped down on to my bed and screamed into my pillow. _Does he just expect me to come here and graciously accept his proposal? I don't even know the guy! Can I really trust a man who takes babies for a living? _My scream was lost in the plushness of the pillow and I felt a little calmer.

"I have done nothing wrong. Why does he expect me to act like this is just a normal sleepover? I am only here to compensate for my brother, not to go marrying anyone. Let alone the guy who is keeping me here."

_But Sarah he is being awfully nice to you. _"So what? Because being mean totally gets people laid!" _Maybe thats not his goal. Maybe he actually cares about you. _I snorted. "Impossible. There is no way he or anyone else could care about me. I can't just waltz in to this life and forget all about my old one. This isn't vacation, its repentance." _It doesn't have to be. _"Oh just shut up already! God I sound like a lunatic!" I grabbed my pillow and hugged it to my chest. _He's just trying to use you Sarah, if you fall for it you will only get hurt again. You should know how this goes by now. _A few tears slipped down my cheeks at the thought of the pain I had gone through in the past. I had been taught time and time again that love doesn't exist, and even if it did, it certainly wasn't possible for me.

JPOV

_What could have possibly gone wrong! The morning started off so well, and then she got angry with me. What did I do wrong? Would she rather me hide the fact that I was going to marry her? _I sighed and poured myself a strong drink

. "What goes on in that mind of yours Precious. One second everything is like a dream and then you suddenly wake up." I gulped down a sip, relishing the burn that accompanied it. "Why do you doubt my sincerity Sarah? I'm not like the others who have claimed to love you and leave you like a piece of trash. I care about you damnit!"

_If you were her, wouldn't you think that way as well? Emotional wounds take a while to heal and unfortunately she has a lot of them._

"Oh shut up. She doesn't need to heal she just needs me. I will heal her, whether she is ready for it or not. I wanted her in my life since I first met her and now that I have her I will not just allow her to get away." I smiled as I thought of my plan of action. Sarah's defenses would surely break down eventually. And then I would secure a place in her heart.

AN: So alot has happened since I last updated. Originally my update was postponed due to studying for AP exams and practicing for my Karate tournament… but then I tore my acl. (Its a major ligament in the knee) So now I need surgery! WOOT WOOT! (jk I dont want this.) I will try my best to update soon. Please READ AND REVIEW 3! Thankyou for the reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

Sarah POV

I really don't know how I got myself into this mess to begin with. Of course this castle just had to be a freakin labyrinth! "Well at least there is less of a chance of him finding me for our 'date'." I mumbled to myself. I ran my hand along the wall, entranced by the roughness of the stone. "I swear this hallway keeps going on and on! At least the other ones had some turns in them…" I took a deep breath in order to calm myself. "I've got to find someone eventually in here!" I ran for a bit, but alas there was nothing. I groaned and sat down.

"Ello!" I heard in my ear. I jumped for a second. When I looked to my left I saw a bright blue worm.

"Hello to you as well." I greeted. I may be crazy talking to a worm but at least I won't be lonely.

"You seem a bit stressed there, would you like to come in for a cup o' tea? You can meet the Missus." I nodded, I was dying of thirst from my little sprint. _Note to self, get in shape. _

"I hate to be rude but...where do we go in?" The worm looked at me.

"Right in here! Are you blind?" He motioned with his head to a tiny door in front of me.

"I am afraid I won't be able to fit in there Mr. Worm." He laughed.

"Sure you will! Now come along." I figured I would let him learn his lessons the hard way, so I followed him. And the next thing I knew I was in a quaint little cottage. "See! Now your the size of a worm! Ain't it great?" I looked down and screamed. I was so tiny!

"Oh Mr. Worm you scared the poor girl! Come Come, it will wear off when you leave. Have a cup of tea! It's Darjeeling!" _Just go with it Sarah…_

Jareth POV

The second I heard her scream I could not help but stop my work and see if she was alright via crystal. I was surprised to see her enjoying tea with the worms! "Sarah, Sarah, Sarah, you and your weakness for tea." I couldn't help but smile when I saw her happily chatting with Mrs. Worm. I glanced at the clock, it read 3:00. We had parted our ways quite a while ago and I know she has not eaten since her perfect breakfast. I conjured up another crystal and started whispering into it. "Feed her lunch Mrs. Worm. And do say hello to my Precious Queen for me, will you?" I blew the crystal for its magic to reach Mrs. Worm.

"Why look! A message from the King! What an exciting day!" Exclaimed Mrs. Worm. Sarah Stiffened

"Oh my! What does it say Dearie?" She put it up to her phone to listen to the message. She nodded to herself and headed for the kitchen.

"Mr. Worm I am making lunch!" He nodded his head. "Oh and Sarah dear?" She looked into the kitchen. "The King says hello." Her face turned fiery red and she looked around.

"LEAVE ME ALONE JARETH! I DONT HAVE TO SEE YOUR UGLY FACE UNTIL 8 SO GIVE ME MY TIME!" She took a deep breath and angrily gulped her tea.

"I think we all know that my face is not ugly Sarah." I spoke into the crystal, allowing her to hear me. She glared at the ceiling before composing herself.

"Mr and Mrs. Worm it was a pleasure to meet you and thank you so much for your hospitality but I am afraid I must be going." She turned to leave when Mrs. Worm ran out of the kitchen.

"But you haven't eaten lunch yet!" Sarah continued stalking towards the door and reached for the handle.

"Not hungry!" She shouted as she left. I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration. _I'll have to make sure she eats a large dinner then._ Before I destroyed the viewing crystal, I sent a word of thanks to the Worms.

"No problem Your Majesty, what a sweet Queen we have!" I nodded with a small smile as I crushed the crystal.

"Shes so sweet to them but she has the complete opposite attitude towards me! What did I ever do to her?" I finally understand why women are such a mystery.

Sarah POV

After I had stormed out of the Worms' home, somehow I had entered my room. "Stupid magical powers, in the movies it was a lot less annoying." I grumbled to myself. I paced the room for a while in boredom. _Exploring backfired on me, pacing is boring…_ "I AM GOING TO DIE OF BOREDOM!" I shouted into a pillow. Fists were flying and thuds were heard as I had a mild temper tantrum on the bed, at least that was entertaining for a few minutes. Soon I heard a knock on the door.

"Are you okay Missy?" I heard the helper Goblin from this morning. I blushed at the fact that I had been caught with my tantrum.

"Yes, i'm fine… You can come in if you want." I questioned shyly. Maybe I could make a friend here.

"Well if you want me to then...alright." She opened the door. "My! What happened to your hair! Me thinks it looks like a bat gone in here. Wheres da bat?" I shook my head, laughing a bit as I combed through my unruly hair.

"No, I suppose I just accidentally messed it up. Say, I never did catch your name."

"My apologies Missy, Lilah Hoggle at your service. But you can just call me Lilah, Hoggle is me husband." I smiled.

"What a pretty name, you can call me Sarah as well." Lilah shook her head vehemently.

"Me couldnt call the future Queen by her name! The King'll have me head for that!" I rolled my eyes.

"Well he can just get over it. Say, does the King make a habit of choosing random girls to be queens?" Lilah thought for a minute.

"Not that I have ever seen. He's always had his eye on one girl, and that was you...Sarah." My eyes widened.

"What a creep!"

AN: I AM ALIVE! I apologize for the huge wait. First it was finals, then I was on a cruise, and then my grandfather passed away so I wasnt really in the mood to write. I apologize for the sucky chapter! Will update soon I promise! Love ya!


	7. Chapter 7

S POV

Before I knew it, Lilah and I heard a knock on the door. "Sarah, it's time for our date!" I heard Jareth call out. _Don't sound so damn smug!_ I looked over to Lilah and I noticed she was very pale.

"Oh no! Me was supposed to have you ready by now! Uhm… Quick Missy! Throw this on! And then I will braid your hair!" I caught the dress she threw me and went to put it on.

"Are you coming Sarah?" Lilah gave me a pleading glance as if begging me not to let him find out about my unreadiness. _Channel your inner actress Sarah._

"Ehrm, one sec! I just need to run to the bathroom!" I now had the dress on and Lilah was motioning to me to buy us more time. "And I got my period so I might be a few minutes!" I blushed. "You're lucky I like you Lilah," I whispered as I shook my head. She smiled meekly.

"Thank you Sarah! You all ready now!"

"Coming Jareth!" I shouted as I opened the door. I was met with a dashingly handsome, but extremely confused King. He looked up at me.

"You look stunning Precious." I blushed and looked down. _Remember, child watching creep that wants to marry you. HIS FLATTERY SHANT WORK ON ME! _"But something confuses me." I looked up at him and arched my eyebrow. "Just what exactly is a 'period'? I know it follows the end of a statement but I according to context clues my guess is that is not what you were talking about." My face turned beet red and I choked on my own spit. I started coughing violently.

"Well, uhm, nevermind." Jareth scrunched his eyebrows together but seemed to be satisfied with my lack of answer.

"Well of we go. I hope you are ready for the time of your life." I didn't say anything as I followed him out. "Please do try a bit harder to contain your excitement." Jareth drawled sarcastically. I glared and couldn't help but laugh a little.

"But how could I ever keep all of this excitement to myself!" We both laughed for a little. _Alright Sarah, I guess you can forget that he watched you as a child for one night._ "So what exactly will be the 'time of my life'? As you so stated."

He smirked, "It's a surprise. But first, we eat." He had led us to the dining room where dinner was set up. There were crocks of chowder and oyster crackers on the side.

We ate in slightly awkward silence until Jareth all of a sudden put his spoon down, cleared his throat, and looked me in the eyes.

"Look Sarah, it has come to my attention that we may have not gotten off on the right foot." I snorted. _No shit Sherlock. _"But I was hoping that tonight you would give me a chance to explain myself and then you can decide if you want nothing to do with me, not that I will let you go of course." I scowled.

"I should warn you that you are probably wasting your breath but for the sake of boredom and my unrelenting curiosity, I shall let you explain yourself." _If he doesn't tell me that he watched me as a child then I know not to trust him. And plus, maybe he does have a legitimate reason for being a bipolar prick. _

"Since there is no easy way to start this off, I guess I shall start from the beginning."

"That is the start to all stories, good and bad." I offhandedly commented, blushing at how stupid it sounded.

_When I was a young boy, maybe 10 or so, my Father ruled the Underground. My Father was extremely powerful but the kindest King, and the most loving husband. Tillum constantly doted on his wife, my mother. I would hear the story of how they met over and over. When he was around the age of seven in mortal years. Us Fae do not have physical ages for we live forever. But I digress, he was experimenting with his powers when all of a sudden he opened his eyes and he was in a strange new world. That world was your world, the Above Ground. He panicked and started running to and from Oak trees, which are regarded as passages to the Underground. On his way to the next tree he ran into something and then he heard crying. When he looked to see what it was, he saw what he claimed was the most beautiful little girl ever to be seem. So he did what any healthy Fae would do. He stole her. He was able to calm himself to transport him and my mother back to the Underground where he treated her scrapes. They became childhood sweethearts and married. _

_I grew up hearing this story and it made me desire a companion of my own. When I became trained enough with my crystal magic I went to the Above Ground, to the same park where my parents met, and waited. Not too long after, I heard an exuberant little girl running around with a puppy. I approached her._

"_Can I play too?" She nodded._

"_Yeah! Just throw this at Merlin! He will catch it and bring it back." I nodded eagerly and grasped the disc. I attempted to throw it but it just landed on the ground._

"_Silly! You have to throw a frisbee like this!" She demonstrated. When she turned around she had a smug look on her face. "Like that! Say...you're dressed kind of weird, are you an actress? I want to be an actress when I grow up just like my mom!" I couldn't wait any longer, I knew this was the girl for me. I grasped my crystal and her and transported her to the Underground. _

"_Son what is this!" I smiled proudly._

"_I found my Queen! Isn't she pretty!" Tillum nodded._

"_She is very pretty Son, but she can't stay here." My eyes widened and I felt rage consume me._

"_WHY NOT! I'll die if you separate us!" Tillum looked to his wife and chuckled._

"_I know what he is going through darling, cant he keep her?" Tillum looked to his wife with puppy dog eyes. She shook her head._

"_Jareth, I know you want her here, but she has a loving family to get back to when she wakes up." I grasped my Queens hand and shook my head._

"_But then I won't see her again!" My mother shook her head._

"_Yes you will. If you mark her than you will always be able to find her. And when the time comes, you can bring her here."_

"_How do I mark her?" Tillum walked up to his wife and pecked her on the lips._

"_With a kiss, it is the most powerful source of magic. And if your love is true, you will be able to always watch her and be with her in her dreams through your crystals." I nodded and quickly pecked her lips._

"_There! Now we can always be together." _

_My father sent you home and after that I kept watch over you via crystals. _

"I guess when I finally had the chance to bring you back, I got too excited and forgot that you did not know me as I knew you. I wanted you to automatically realize that you loved me instead of you having to get to know me. And for that I am sorry. I swear to you that from now on I will not bring up anything about marriage, but make no mistake. I do love you Sarah, and I plan to make you mine."

I just stared throughout his whole story, it was so hard to take in. "So you promise to remain the friendly king and you wont go all 'Queen MINE!' again?" Jareth nodded. "Well since I am stuck here anyway, sure. We can be friends, but thats all I am promising you hear?" The smile on Jareths face was so large that I blushed.

"You wont regret this Sarah."

AN: Okay so awkward moment is that I thought I uploaded this a week ago and when I opened up the doc it only had 300 words… But yeah heres the next installment! Thanks so much for the positive feedback! If you guys have any ideas for like cute fluffy things or like minor problems (I already know the main climax)} feel free to review it or PM me. I love suggestions! LOVE ALL OF YOU!


	8. Chapter 8

**Sarah POV**

I could feel a gentle breeze rustle through my hair followed by the sound of tumbling leaves.

"Aye, its almost time for Autumn." I sighed wistfully at Jareth's statement. _Had I really been here that long? It was summer when I arrived._

"What is Fall like here Jareth?" I asked him. He stopped braiding my hair for a moment and deadpanned, "Blisteringly hot." I shot up.

"You're shitting me!" But when I looked back I didn't see the eyes of the man who I have grown to tolerate… I saw dark pits instead. I screamed and attempted to back away. But every time my hand touched the ground I felt it burn. When I looked down at what should have been beautiful green grass, it was all flames.

"It is quite hot...in Hell!" I screamed. "You damned your brother Sarah! How dare you be happy! You should rot in HELL for what you have done!" I could feel my self burning alive, I couldn't breathe…

**JPOV**

"WAKE UP!" I shouted at her. I heard screaming and I rushed straight to her room, afraid she was in danger. Sarah jolted awake gasping.

"I don't want to go to Hell…" She whispered while crying. Sobs wracked her body and I could do nothing but try to hold her as she wept.

"How could anyone like you go to Hell? You have done nothing evil Precious." She shook her head.

"Of course I did! I fell in love with you!"

**One Month Earlier (SPOV)**

I woke up with a giant yawn. After last nights dinner we had a talk that lasted until daybreak. Nothing important, but just trivial matters. "I can't believe he had a pet dragon named Dr. Agon. You would think with a man who owns that much glitter he would be much more creative." I said smiling to myself. Dare I think it, I had a great time. It turns out that when he is not being a giant prick, Jareth isn't half bad.

"MISSY!" My door opened with a slam. "How did last night go with Kingy?" I rolled my eyes at Lilah.

"Do you have nothing better to do?" I teased her. She shrugged.

"All my husband does is talk about Fairy Spray and how much he hates the King. And my son is the same exact way. I need a daughter to save me from it!" I smiled at the fact that Lilah thought of me as a daughter.

"I am honored to be recruited into your family Lilah." I said while laughing. "And if you must know, it went good." She gave me an expectant look, she wanted more details. "Alright, so hes not just a pretty face. We get along really well. I mean he makes me laugh, I make him laugh, hes hot, magic, and he makes me happy." Lilahs eyes lit up. "We will be great friends." Her mouth dropped.

"Friends! MISSY! I have never heard a woman say those things about a man that she is only interested in becoming friends with! Now you listen here, stop fooling yourself and admit that you have a crush." I shook my head.

"Lilah please, I spent one night talking to him, how could I possibly know if I had a crush on him already."

"Sexual Tension." I started choking on my own spit. I blushed furiously.

"Lilah! Wha- um… huh?" I had zero idea of how to respond to something like that.

"Well when two Goblins like eachother very much…"

And Thats how I got the Fairy and the Spray Gun talk.

**JPOV**

The only way last night could have gone any better was if it ended with a kiss. "Shes receptive at least, I bet it won't be long until she realizes that we are soulmates." I smiled at the thought.

"It has been a while since I have seen you smile like that Son. I think you were just a kid when you had that love struck last." I turned around.

"Hello Mom." I just couldn't keep the smile off my face.

"So what has you so smiley today Son?" She inquired as she leaned over for a hug.

"She is finally here Mom. My Sarah." Her eyes widened. "And this time. I don't ever have to send her back." Mom shook her head.

"Oh no Jareth what did you do! You took her away from her family! They must be so worried." I let out a bitter laugh.

"I wouldnt be surprised if the only reason they are missing her is because they lack a baby sitter." My mother sighed.

"Stop being so over dramatic, you must send her back." I smiled brightly.

"I can't. She wished herself here."

"The grace period Son! Please tell me she is still in the grace period!" She pleaded.

"She has eaten Mom, its done. My Queen is right where she belongs, with me." Tears slipped down my mothers face.

"You have no idea how it feels to be taken Jareth. I thought I raised you better than that!" I felt a brief feeling of sympathy. I never did think about how hard it must have been for my Mother.

"No you don't understand. I saved her, she was treated like a stranger in that house!"

"You and your stupid Hero complex. Send her back!" I growled.

"I will not. Now thankyou for ruining my lovely morning Mother, I believe you know the way out." She glared.

"This isn't over."

**SPOV**

I was getting out of the shower when I heard a knock on the door. "I highly doubt that could be Jareth this early… He likes to be fashionably late." Jareth and I were going to meet up and play some cards in the garden.

"I get it! I get it! Hello! YOUR HIGHNESS!" Atta shrieked. I heard her drop down. I ran out in a towel.

"Lilah! Are you okay!" I looked to the door and clutched my towel.

"Sarah, this is High Queen Aphrodite, Jareths Mom." I blushed several shades of red.

"Ehrm… Howdy do?" Her face, while beautiful, remained grim.

"We need to talk."

AN: Alright sucky chapter I know. I have no excuses for lateness anymore but im gonna try anyway. School started and I got a job? Naah didnt work. Anyways thanks for reading and please lemme know what you thought! HAVE A GREAT DAY/NIGHT 3333


	9. Chapter 9

Spov

Talking...that never ended well. "Oh, um, sure?" I agreed. Aphrodite looked up and down quickly.

"Why don't you put on some clothes first." My blush deepened. I nodded and ran back to the bathroom. After I had thrown on a sundress and quickly brushed my hair, I calmly walked out. She gave me a brief smile.

"Come Sarah, we shall go someplace that my Son can't eavesdrop on us." I smiled.

"Is there such a place? That really would have come in handy a few days ago." I said while laughing lightly. Mild amusement flitted across her face.

"For you there isn't. However, Mothers have special privileges." She took my hand and held her breath. Eventually a thin bubble emerged. "There we are!" She said cheerfully.

"So, um...you wanted to talk?" I said fearfully. What if she accused me a taking advantage of her son, or being after the throne? She nodded.

"I am aware that my idiot son has stolen you from Earth." She said it with such malice that I almost didn't recognize her eloquent voice.

I shook my head slightly. "I don't know if I would call it stealing. I mean it got kinda complicated." She motioned for me to explain. "Well I was an idiot and accidentally wished my brother away. Of course I couldn't let my brother get taken because of my mistake...so I went in his place. So technically I went with him of my own free will."

"So you are telling me that you peacefully left your friends and family to go to an unknown world?"

I shrugged. "I wouldn't say peacefully." She perked up. "I mean I knew I had no choice unless I wanted my brother to be taken. As for friends and family I didn't really have any. Just my little brother that I cared about."

Aphrodite bit her lip slightly in frustration. "I am trying to set you free Sarah! But to do that you need to work with me! I am looking for a loophole so I can send you home. But then you had to go and make a damn contract with him!"

"Why do you want to set me free?" I asked. She put her hand on my cheek in a motherly fashion.

"Because I was you Sarah. When I was a young girl Jareths father took my from my home. While I love him very much, I will never forgive him for that. It's an experience I never want others to have. But of course Jareth has to be as lovesick and impulsive as his father!" I blinked. She would help me get home? Was that something I even wanted?

"Mam, I don't know what to say. I appreciate you wanting to free me but I am kind of stuck here. There is nothing either of us can do except make the best of it." I told her calmly.

"I think our roles are switched. I should be the one telling you to calm down." She said with a small smile upon her face. We both let out a little giggle at the irony. "Sarah, if I do find a way to bring you home...Will you leave my son?" I let out a deep breath.

"I would do anything to be with my little brother." I said seriously. She nodded and snapped her fingers. With that the bubble that had kept our conversation private, popped. Within seconds of being out of the bubble Jareth arrived.

"Mother…" He growled. Aphrodite put her hand on her hip.

"Do not take that tone with me Jareth! I am your mother and you will treat me with respect." Jareth, in turn, stood up straighter and glared.

"I will treat you with the same amount of respect as you have for my decisions. I do not want you interfering with this any more." Aphrodite went to refute but Jareth encapsulated her with a crystal. "You have overstayed your welcome Mother, give Father my well wishes." And with that she was gone.

"Well that was rude." I said to him. He scoffed.

"She showed up unannounced and tried to undermine my decisions! She has no right!" I shook my head.

"She has every right. She is your mother, she just wants you to be happy."

"But Sarah...How could I be happy without you?"

JPOV

My infuriating mother. I can not believe that she was scheming against me! How would she feel if someone tried to separate her and father? I took a deep breath to calm myself. There was nothing I could do while they were hidden in my mothers bubble. "Your Majesty?" I turned my head sharply at the voice.

"What is it?" I demanded. The goblin looked down and shuffled shyly. "Well out with it! I haven't got all day."

"Biggle would like to report that Sir Didymus is here to see you!" I nodded.

"Show him in Biggle." The little goblin nodded and scurried off. It wasn't soon after that I heard the trot of little paws.

"Good day to you Your Majesty." Didymus said whilst bowing lowly. I nodded in recognition. I was waiting for the moment my mother would release Sarah from her grasp. "I have come to report about the residence." I motioned with my hand. "You see Sire...They are gone."

"What could you possibly mean Didymus." I growled. Didymus could not fight a small whimper at my tone.

"I saw them this morning with suitcases and everything! They even packed up the little presents around the tree." I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration.

"What month is it there?" Didymus paused to think.

"December." I nodded.

"Up there, they celebrate a holiday called Christmas. They are just travelling to see other family for the Holiday Didymus." I said slowly.

"Then why was the Estate being chained off?" Just what was going on at that house! I conjured an image within my crystal. There was Sarahs house. Being foreclosed. Just what had happened to their family in the above ground?

AN Alright so I know its kind of a weird place to take the story but I wanna see where it goes. I have a plan of where to go with this so you will see in the end. So...its been forever and a day. No excuses so here it is.


End file.
